


Sweetness (Sugar Daddy AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve wants needs a companion. However, with being an Avenger, it’s hard to keep a significant other. After hearing your struggles of trying to get by, Steve comes to you with a proposition. Based on the headcanons I did.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 26





	Sweetness (Sugar Daddy AU)

After his failed relationship with Sharon, Steve didn’t think relationships were for him. Being an Avenger and being in the face of danger daily was a big factor of coming in-between the relationship. Steve wanted someone to hold and touch, but he thought he just couldn’t seem to have that. Steve felt hopeless. 

* * *

“EEEERRRGG!” Steve heard as he walked by Tony’s lab, but the sound didn’t sound like Tony. Sounded more…female. He peered inside to see you sitting at a desk typing away on a laptop. He recognized you. You were one of Tony’s ITs. It was often you who came to help him or Bucky with technological problems with their own devices. 

Steve popped his head in, “Hey, you okay in here?”

You swiveled in the chair to face him, “Define okay.”

Steve chuckled and entered the lab walking towards you, “Y/N, right?”

You nodded, “That’s me.”

“It’s a bit late isn’t it? You working overtime?” Steve asked looking at his watch.

You shrugged, “I need as much money as I can. Going to NYU is expensive as well as living in New York.”

He nodded, “So you’re stressed?”

“You could say that. Tony wants me put up more firewalls in his system and it’s taking forever, I still gave homework to do which will take hours, I’m also having a dry spell and haven’t been laid in weeks and I don’t even know why I’m telling you this and I’m so sorry for rambling nonsense to you, Captain.”

Steve’s body shook with laughter, “It’s okay, doll. It’s cute. I’m sorry you’re struggling…but I think I could help.”

“Oh?” 

“Now, lemme just say that you have the right to say no. If you don’t like what I’m gonna say, you could completely ignore my proposition.”

“Proposition?”

He nodded, “I’ll help fund your schooling if you be my…companion of sorts.”

“Companion?”

Steve chuckled to himself. He didn’t think this up until now, “We help each other out. We use each other as stress relievers. Occasionally, I may ask you to be my date for public appearances and what not.”

“So…you want me to be your sugar baby?”

“If that means, I give you whatever you want for sex and appearances, then yes.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Wow. Never thought Captain America would be looking for a Sugar Baby.”

He shrugged, “Relationships haven’t been going for me. So I figured to not bother with ‘em, but I’d like a body to hold still and spoil occasionally.”

“Okay.”

“Okay as in what???”

“Okay as in I’m down. You’re hot as hell and I definitely don’t mind tapping that.”

Steve stepped closer to you, his face close to yours and he muttered, “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, sweetness?”

“You have noooo idea.”

* * *

It’s been three months since you and Steve started the arrangement. So far, he’s taken you out to two galas and had paid for your bills for your apartment. After the first month “together”, you found out that Steve was not who he appeared to be. The man was kinky as hell and it shocked you.

“Fuck! Steve!” You cried out as the man pounded you from behind.

“Ya like that, baby doll? Huh? You like it when I tie you up and pound my cock in your tight pussy?”

You gripped the rope that bounded your wrists together, “You fuck me so good, Stevie!”

Steve smacked your ass, “What did I tell you about callin’ me in bed?”

You whimpered, “Sorry, daddy.”

Steve kissed your shoulder and muttered “Good girl.” He gripped the poofy skirt you wore as he continued to pound in you. Steve liked to buy costumes for you to wear when you guys fucked. His favorite was one that you were currently wearing. It was a pink baby doll dress with white lace trimming. The skirt barely covered your ass, which Steve loved. 

“Shit, daddy! I’m close!”

“That right, baby girl?” Steve brought his hand to your clit and began to run fast circles around it, “Cum for me then, lemme feel ya.” You pushed yourself back and forth onto Steve’s cock as your climax came over you. You screamed into the pillow as the pleasure became too much for you.

“Oh shit, baby doll.” Steve continued to fuck you through your orgasm, thus triggering his own, “Oh fuck.” Steve hung his head back, mouth wide open as he spilled himself into you. He gave a few more thrusts and then pulled out collapsing onto the bed next to you.

You were still face down into the pillow. Steve pulled you to him, “You okay, sweetness?” Sweetness. That was the nickname Steve called you when he was considerably caring and worried.

You slowly opened your eyes and softly smiled, “Yeah,” your voice was raspy, “I’m good.”

Steve kissed your head, “Had me worried there for a bit.”

“I’m alive. Just thoroughly fucked.” Steve blushed and you laughed, “I still can’t believe you’re shy after all we’ve done!”

Steve groaned and covered his face, “Ugh! Leave me alone!”

You laughed again, “Okay, okay. You stood up and nearly fell, but caught yourself, “Woah. Bit wobbly. I’m gonna take a bath. Gonna join me?”

“Be there in a bit,” Steve said still covering his face in embarrassment. 

* * *

After the bath you two had with each other, Steve laid on the bed still wearing his white bathrobe. He watched you in the bathroom as you dried your hair, “Hey, sweetness, come here!”

“One moment!” You said over the blow dryer. After a couple of minutes, you walked over to him, “What’s up?”

Steve looked up at you with soft eyes, “Open your hand.” You did so and Steve placed a key in your hand. You looked at him curiously and he answered your unsaid question, “To your new apartment.”

“W-What?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. You don’t have to stay in that run down place anymore. Now you have a nice big studio apartment. Windows everywhere that overlook the city, just like you wanted.”

You launched yourself at him, “Thank you thank you thank you! Eeeek! Can we see it now pleeeaaase?”

Steve chuckled, “Sure thing, doll. Get dressed and we’ll leave in a bit.”

You pressed your lips to Steve, “Thank you so much, Stevie.”

“Only the best for my baby doll.”


End file.
